Temptation
by HereKittyKitty09
Summary: An angel of vengence verses the son of the Devil.
1. Chapter 1

"He's got an assignment for you."  
Rebecca woke suddenly from the sleep she was enjoying. She unfolded her black wings and stretched. She flew before a throne that seemed to be made of light.  
"You called me sir?"  
A Warm loud voice boomed from the throne,  
"Rebecca My dearest angel of vengance.. I have a task for you."  
"Whatever you wish sir."  
"Mephistopheles has taken a new rider. I need you to help him defend the contract of San Venganza and guide the poor mortal."  
"As you wish my Lord."  
"I will give you something to aid you in your mission at the Broken Spoke Bar now go, I love you child come back safe."  
Rebecca left the Lord's throne with a good feeling. He always seemed to be able to give hope to everyone even the lost. She had seen it many times in her 200 years in the realms.  
Rebecca was the Angel of Vengance, a servant of the Lord used to help deliver his wrath. She had been a mortal, betrayed by her love she had made an accidental deal with Mephistopheles.  
She had said she'd sell her soul for a moment of true happiness. He heard her and appeared conviently. He offered it to her and heartbroken she accepted.  
She felt her moment of true happiness but it was plauged by guilt. In desperation she screamed out to the Lord. He had fought with The Devil for her soul for two years.  
Being who he is God obviously won..  
**********************************************************************Rebecca was an angel who died at 23 and had been fought over for two years, making her appear eternally 25. She'd had a last name but that with so many other things had faded from her memory in the vast plain of eternity. She had medium Length blonde hair, Eyes that were blue-green like the ocean. She wasn't petite and had 2 tattoos. She had black raven's wings with an impressive wingspan.

Rebecca packed a few things in a satchel excitedly. It had been awhile since she had been on earth. She dressed herself in black lowrider pants and a black halter (so her wings wouldn't be harmed.) Rebecca then began her journey to earth.  
**********************************************************************The man in front of the bar looked bored and eager to stir up trouble Rebecca decided as she walked nearer.  
"You lookin for something missy?"  
He leered at her taking in her outfit and unusual eyes.  
"'Cause I bet you we could find you somethin' fun to do out here."  
She rolled her eyes,  
"Just let me get my drink"  
He was about to say something else but became distracted when the bottle he was holding froze in his hand.  
Rebecca nudged past him and walked in the doors. She didn't quite look like the type to be in a biker bar so she got quite a few glances. She walked towards the bar and right into a waitress with a tray of half-empty beer bottles.  
"Oh Shit! sorry about your shirt!" the waitress cried as she tried to help Rebecca clean up her shirt.  
Rebecca looked into her eyes. The girl was tired and weary from having to serve the idiots in this place. Rebecca smiled and let everybit of her healing energy that she could give subtly flow into this girl.  
"Don't worry about it..where's your bathroom?"  
The girl pointed to the back, Rebecca thanked her and went into the bathroom, attempting to remove the beer from her shirt.  
*********************************************BlackHeart's POV*********

The man at the door looked like someone who was bored, looking for trouble. Blackheart noted as he walked nearer. This poor idiot who was glancing at his hand and trying to figure out how his beer had frozen cause a smirk to glance the sinfully wicked face of the Demon.  
"You Lost boy?"  
Blackheart continued to walk towards the man ignoring him. He attempted to get inside.  
"Hold it. Angels only tonight."  
"Angels huh?"  
"Yeah" the man puffed up to his full height, flexing. "You got a problem with that?"  
Blackheart's eyes flashed dangerously. He lifted his hand and touched the biker in the chest.  
"As a matter of fact..."  
The sulfar began to rage through the man turning him into a withered corpse.  
"..I do"  
********************************************************************** Blackheart made quick work of most of the bar's patrons, most of which didn't even have time to scream. He sensed something behind a counter and looked to see a green eye peering out fearfully. He smirked.

The girl jumped as she appeared behind him. He lifted her easily peering into her eyes.  
"I knew you were here. I could smell your fear."  
He smiled and waited for the sulfar to take her over.

Rebecca gasped as she felt the waitress's plea for help, (The healing had given them a connection.) She stormed out of the bathroom to see the poor girl held up by the neck by a man in black.  
She cried out in anger and the wings burst from her back, spraying drops of blood. She waved her hand and the stranger flew off of the waitress.  
He got up and faced her. She gasped as their eyes collided, hellfire black and icy blue.  
"You..."  
"You...hello Rebecca it's been a few centuries hasn't it..."  
Rebecca hesitated momentarily before running towards the waitress who was crying. She laid her hands on the girl and she was transported somewhere safe.  
Rebecca got up and turned around to see the Son of Satan still smirking at her.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I suppose I could ask you the same thing..my guess would be it's to stop me.. I don't know if I can allow that."  
Rebecca's head snapped around as two figures appeared. Sand blew in and formed a man.  
"Grissel" Blackheart said smiling.  
Water pooled and formed another man, dripping and dangerous looking.  
"Wallow..."  
The two Fallen angels smirked at Rebecca,  
"Hello Angel of Vengance.."  
Rebecca hissed,  
"Traitors.."  
"Looks like you're outnumbered darling, unless you'd like to join us."  
Blackheart's voice was like honey, he had inherited his father's ability to persuade. He appeared behind Rebecca, who seemed frozen.  
He lightly grazed her cheek and looked into her eyes.  
She slapped his hand away, "Get away from me, I could never join you."  
He sighed "Pity..."  
He raised his arm and black fire rushed towards Rebecca who barely had time to deflect it. She suddenly felt heat in her heart. She knew where The rider was.  
She got off her knees looked at Blackheart, smirked, and disappeared.  
"See you soon" he hissed.

"Abigor"  
"What will we do with the contract once we have it?"  
Blackheart smiled and went up to one of the corpses putting his hand on its shoulders.  
"We'll take over this world..Once city at a time."  
"What about Mephistopheles?"  
Blackheart froze, his face morphing into the Hellbeast he could become..  
"Never..mention that name."  
A sudden shrill shriek from the outside caused the Men to look at each other and stride outside.  
There stood Mephistopheles in the shadowly wasteland of the desert.  
"Mephistopheles, I knew you'd come."  
Blackheart stood infront of the others who didn't dare look the devil in the eye.  
"Long time no see boys, where you been hiding?"  
Mephistopheles's eyes found the fallen for a moment before returning to Blackheart.  
"I know why you're here boy, that contract, and those souls, are mine."  
Blackheart smiled and caused bright lights to appear causing Mephistopheles to cover his eyes.  
"We both know you can't hurt me here, I'm going to find the contract and then I'll rule in your place. You've become weak old man."  
"You wish to fight me? Fine then , face the wrath of my rider."  
"Ah yes you're favorite creation, the one you gave the powers you should have given me..Send the rider, I'll retire him. Just like I'll retire you, Father."  
Mephistopheles's face contorted with rage. He dissappeared with a terrible shriek.  
Blackheart glared after him.  
"Come on, we have a contract to look for."

Rebecca had found what the Lord had left for her. It was a beautiful chopper (that since it was heaven sent wouldn't require gas and could go as fast as you needed it too) She fell in love with the designs, roses with thorns and black wings.  
She sped toward the city trying to figure exactly where the rider was... Her powers of perception had been slightly clouded since meeting..that..man..again.  
She couldn't believe it. Out of all the demons who'd escaped from hell why did it have to be this one she was sent after.  
Blackheart had interferred on one of Rebecca's missions before. He hadn't said who he was and she..sortof fell for him. He killed her charge and left her with a vicious kiss (she still had a small scar in the corner of her lip) and a promise that he'd see her again.  
Rebecca sighed. She couldn't dwell on him. She knew she had to find the rider. But first she was going to find an old friend. Someone who would know much more on the situation.

"You can't live in fear."  
Johnny Blaze looked in the mirror. He was finally going to get to redeem himself. He would go tonight with Roxie and tell her just how he felt.  
"You deserve this...she's a sign."  
"Uhh..excuse me.."  
Johnny whipped around to see a woman standing there. She was beautiful and for a moment he forgot about his dinner.  
"Who are you?"  
She sighed.  
"Yeah see that's a difficult question."  
She walked by his books and looked at one of the pages.  
"Do you believe in angels Johnny?"  
He just stared.  
"Ok..well that's understandable... You know what I'm just gonna say it. I'm an angel Johnny and I'm here to help."  
He looked at her for awhile again and finally spoke.  
"Sure...so umm...why are you really here?"  
Rebecca sighed. This guy wasn't getting it. Was it really so hard to believe? Well...yeah ok a little bit...but still!  
"Fine Johnny I'm gonna go but I'll be back later when you need me."  
"Ok bye Crazy Lady."  
Rebecca got on her bike and drove off knowing she'd be back soon.

Johnny watched her drive off, chuckled, and said to himself.  
"Why are the cute ones always crazy?"  
He heard another motorcycle engine and went to investigate it. He went out and saw the bike his father had given him, which had been wrecked. It was running by itself and it was fixed like new. Johnny saw a figure in the shadows and pointed.  
"You...stay away from me."  
Mephistopheles smirked.  
"That's gonna be a little difficult. See I own you boy."  
"What?"  
"I've owned you ever since we made that little deal and now I need you. There's a demon after a contract of mine and I want you to get it for me."  
"And If I don't want to?"  
"Well you don't really have much of a choice do you?"  
Johnny found himself on the bike which sped off as Mephistopheles laughed.  
********************************************************************** Johnny as the Ghost rider found himself in an abandoned warehouse. He heard laughter outside and sensed the evil He Roared and headed outside.

The man walked out onto the lot by the abandoned warehouse. He saw four hooligans. No doubt up to no good.  
"Hey."  
"You can't come in here. This is private..."  
The four turned aroud. The intesity in their eyes made the man nervous.  
"Property."  
Blackheart glared at the mortal who had dared chastise him.  
"There was a cemetery here."  
"Yeah. Long time ago."  
"What happened to the graves?"  
"They moved them."  
Blackheart stepped closer, threateningly,  
"Where?"  
The man began to shake,  
"I don't know."  
"Who would?"  
"St Michael's Church. They're in charge of the whole thing."  
The old man looked almost as if he was in tears.  
"Look, you really shouldn't be here."  
Blackheart smirked and placed his hand on the man, killing him.  
"That's what they keep telling me."  
Suddenly the Ghost rider burst out of the warehouse in a firey rage. An engine was heard and Rebecca flew in on her motorcycle.  
"Johnny?" she thought in shock.  
Blackheart smirked  
"Looking for someone?"  
The Ghostrider roared in his terrible voice,  
"Back to hell."

"We're not gonna have a meaning  
for conversation now, are we?"

"You're going down."

"I don't think so atleast not without you."  
He said winking at Rebecca. Suddenly the wind demon, Abigor swept in and picked Johnny off his feet. He was thrown onto a chain, breaking his neck.  
Blackheart laughed and suddenly appeared behind Rebecca.  
"I was serious about you joining us. I may even set a special role for you in my new earth."  
Rebecca struggled against him.  
"Oh yeah and what might that be? Slave?"  
He laughed,  
"No though it definitly has possiblities. I was thinking more of Queen."  
Just then the Ghostrider moved, and he caught fire again. Rebecca smiled and threw fire at Blackheart who in turn threw her against a wall.  
She turned to see Johnny get demolished by a semi-truck.  
Blackheart smirked "Ohh that had to hurt."  
Grissel got out of the truck cockily,  
"He ain't so tough."  
He smirked and started to head for Rebecca who was cradling her arm.  
A hand tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Hey Dirtbag"  
He turned and saw one VERY pissed off Ghostrider.

"Have mercy."  
"Sorry, all out of mercy."  
The Ghostrider wrapped a chain of fire around Grissel and he begain to disinigrate.

"Help me!"  
Blackheart turned in disgust to Rebecca. He held her up against the wall with by her neck.  
"You're being foolish, joining with the opposite side again."  
"Blackheart let's go!" Abigor shouted.  
Blackheart gently kissed her lips,  
"Distraction.."  
he murmured then disappeared.  
She stood there breathless, she sighed,  
"Temptation."

Rebecca had led Johnny to the Caretaker's. Together they had moved him onto a bed. She was tired and collapsed. The caretaker then put her on the bed.

Johnny woke up with a terrible headache..Last night couldn't have been real.  
He looked down and saw Rebecca on the other side of the bed.  
HE leapt out That he probably would have remebered he reasoned.  
She woke up as he leapt.  
"Uhh...Hi..."

Blackheart threw the chair against the wall and stood with his knuckles on the table. He needed this contract.  
Blackheart now knew that this Ghostrider was a formidible foe and had the Angel girl allied with him.  
He smirked as he remebered touching her lips, the fear, shock and longing in her eyes made him quiver with excitement. She would be one with emotions to feed off of if there ever was a lack of them.  
"St. Michael's church." He murmured to himself as he started on his way there.  
He'd worry about the angel another time


	2. Chapter 2

Previously in Temptation  
**********************************************************************Johnny woke up with a terrible headache..Last night couldn't have been real.  
He looked down and saw Rebecca on the other side of the bed.  
He leapt out That he probably would have remebered he reasoned.  
She woke up as he leapt.  
"Uhh...Hi..."

"Would you stop runnning away from us and listen? We're the only shot you've got"  
Rebecca cried after Johnny who was trying to leave on his motorcycle. The Caretaker smiled at her, and yelled out.  
"You've been his since you made that deal."  
Johnny stopped and turned around.  
The Caretaker laughed,  
"Congratulations your chances just went from none to slim."  
Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"It makes me feel alot better to know that I'm the Devil's Bounty Hunter. Thank you really."  
Johnny was having a harder time accepting this than Rebecca had realized.  
"Johnny Wait.."  
Rebecca grabbed his shoulder and glanced into his eyes. Everything in Johnny's world hazed. A bright light seemed to radiate off of Rebecca, Her wings spread. He could hear her voice, soft and soothing in his head.  
"Johnny you made that deal. The only way to get out of it and regain your salvation is to beat him. I know its difficult and I know that its scary but you need to pull through for me..and for Roxanne."  
Roxanne's beautiful face broke through his thoughts. He saw then what would happen to her if He let Blackheart succed.

Johnny climbed on his bike and turned to Rebecca.  
"Let's Go."  
The Caretaker smiled and patted Rebecca on the Shoulder.  
"You've still got it kid."  
Rebecca climbed on her bike and they began the long journey back to the city.

Blackheart kneeled in St. Michael's Church. He stood before hundreds of flaming candles. The shadows flickered across his face occasionally showing his true nature.  
The Priest was working in the back room when he noticed the glow from the front of his church. He feared a fire had broken out, perhaps caused by a careless soul. He rushed out. He saw a man in all black with pale skin like marble kneeling.  
Blackheart heard the man coming and smirked. Why just do your job when you can have fun doing so at the same time?  
"Forgive me Father for I have sinned"  
He smirked and looked at the terrifed man.  
"I've sinned alot."  
Blackheart suddenly got to his feet and stalked menacingly toward the Priest.  
"Where is the contract of San Venganza?"  
"I don't know what you are talking about!"  
"You were charged to protect it."  
The Priest quit playing dumb.  
"Protect it from the likes of YOU!"  
Blackheart could see this was going nowhere.  
"You know there's an old saying, Raise no more demons than you can lay down...My father raised one too many."  
Blackheart swooped toward the man and destroyed him.

Rebecca gasped and lost control of her bike. She flew off and landed several feet away. Johnny was immediatly at her side.  
"What happened?"  
Rebecca grabbed at her chest as she felt the suffering.  
"He's killing again."  
Rebecca got up and they drove to Johnny's appartment.  
They walked in and saw the Police, Everywhere.  
They held up their hands as they were cuffed and dragged downtown.

"I don't care who you are.. I don't even care why you're here. What I want to know is why was someone able to identify you at the scene where several bodies turned up?"  
The Detective waited for Rebecca's reply. He became impatient when she didn't say anything and slammed his fists onto the table.  
"Would you FUCKING talk!"  
Rebecca glared.  
"Look buddy even if I explained anything to you you wouldn't understand it because you're an imbecile who won't believe anything that doesn't fall into your logic."  
An angry yell from another room caused Rebecca to look at the door.  
"Johnny..."  
"Look lady if you're not going to talk then we're just going to have to keep you in confinement until you do."  
He put the handcuffs on her again. Rebecca rolled her eyes, if only he knew how easy it was for her to get out of those stupid things.

He led her down a hallway of jeering men. The detective and one of his men had talked and agreed that they didn't want to have to drive the 50 miles to the nearest women's correctional facilty. They decided to keep her in the empty "Visitors" cell.  
Rebecca looked at all of the sinners, the hardened criminals and the innocents. They leered at her (a halter top probably wasn't the best thing to be wearing in a jail....)  
She shuddered at their whispers and they transported her memory to another time, another cell. She was brought back when she was shoved into the dank space.  
The detective smirked at her.  
"Don't worry Blaze will probably get to stay at this luxiourious facility as well...though I think he'll be in a cell with a little more company."  
Rebecca cursed at the man as he left. She walked around the interior of her cell ignoring the catcalls. She sat down on the uncomfortable little cot. Rebecca's eyes closed as she continued the trip down memory lane.

"WITCH"  
"SHE'S A WITCH!"  
"DAUGHTER OF THE DEVIL HIMSELF!"  
The villagers' cries rang throughout the room. Rebecca stood in the middle in a dirty ripped white dress, with bare feet; bruised from marching to the town hall. Tears streamed from her eyes as she sliently pleaded for anyone to show kindness.  
"Rebecca Kahrs, you have been accused of witchcraft. There are people here who say they saw you heal Master Robert from the deathly illness he suffered from. What do you have to say?"  
Rebecca's voice cracked.  
"Please I did nothing wrong just please let me go..."  
The man accusing her slapped Rebecca in the face.  
"Nothing wrong?! My child you've lost your soul to Lucifer himself!"  
Rebecca turned and pleaded with the man she loved. He glanced at her with cold unfeeling eyes.  
"I sentance you to be burned at the stake at sunrise."  
Rebecca sobbed as they led her into the small dark cell. The door shut and she was completely enshrouded.  
"You shouldn't cry its not very attractive, even on one such as you."  
Rebecca's head whirled she looked for the source of the sound.  
"Is that you again Methasopholies? I thought you said you'd make him better and make our lives turn out the way the were to be!"  
Rebecca lashed out at the darkness.  
She felt two hands wrap around her wrists.  
"Don't ever call me that."  
A small light shone throughout the cell. A man held her, he had black hair and blue but somehow also black eyes. She stared into them trying to figure out how they could be so beautiful.  
He smiled at her.  
"That's better."  
"Who are you?"  
"My name is Blackheart..the rest of the details are...unimportant. I've seen you around, watched as you fell for that fool Robert."  
Rebecca's eyes clouded over,  
"Please don't mention him."  
Blackheart smiled down at her, pushing her against the wall.  
"You deserve so much more."  
His lips gently grazed hers.

"Good memories?"  
Rebecca jerked back into conciousness. Blackheart stood before her.  
"I was naeive."  
Rebecca got up, her hands blazing with black fire. Blackheart looked at her and sighed.  
"We could fight this out little one but then think of all of the people who would hear and come over to investigate...how many innocent lives do you want to be resposible for?"  
"You're a monster."  
"You love me."  
"You're also deusional apparently."

Blackheart laughed, grabbed Rebecca and threw her into the wall, he pressed up against her looking down, his hands moving along her body.  
"Tell me you feel nothing."  
Blackheart's eyes went to her very soul...well...what little of one that she still had.  
"Tell me you feel nothing for me and I will treat you as I treat any other opponet. No special treatment."  
Rebecca's mouth was dry. She knew she had to say she felt nothing... but she couldn't...she did feel something. It was the most intense feeling she'd had in a long time.  
"I...I..."  
He touched her lips gently.  
"I know you feel something...because I feel something."  
His lips captured hers, roughly but lovingly. The heat of the kiss made her gasp, she felt all of him pressing against her and she blushed like a schoolgirl.  
He broke off the kiss with a wolfish smile.  
"Well it seems you've distracted me yet again, sadly I have business to attend to...unless you'd care to join me?"  
Rebecca glared.  
"Go to hell."  
"Been there done that.. not that exciting. Enjoy your cell."  
He left her heated and confused in the cell.

Rebecca's eyes widened as she saw Johnny in Ghostrider form stalk by her cell.  
"Shiiit..."  
She quickly walked through the bars and went outside in time to see him speeding away on his Hellcycle.  
She leapt on hers and quickly followed.


End file.
